custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller (Recgameboy)
Jaller is a Toa of Fire, and a member of Hook's Team. Biography Original Timeline Before the Universal Reform, Jaller was originally a training robot built by Hook, to use for practice battles for the team. Upon being revealed to the rest of the team, the Makuta of Karda Nui broke into the base, and stole him, Hook, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra went to the Makuta's base, only to find out that they rewired him to be serve them. Hook managed to short out his creation with Lightning, and got him back. After being struck by freak lighting storms, several times, Jaller became a real Toa. Early Life Jaller's life before joining Hook's team, even how he came to join, are a complete mystery. All that is known for certain is that he did travel with a Vohtarak. Transformations One time during a battle against Praz's team and the Makuta, Jaller became enraged and had increased strength, easily beating them, he ran away from the base for fear of the other's safety under the name of Shade. Vohtarak followed Jaller when he left. Jaller then built a base far from the Hook's base. They eventually found Jaller, but didn't recognize him, because he was Shade. It was then when he met Rozelena, who crashed through his roof while running from the Makuta. The two grew close, and convinced him to go back to his team. Jaller would later be captured by the Makuta, and mutated into a Toa-Makuta hybrid, where he worked alongside them for months as a ruthless monster. After he was saved by Rozelena, Azon, and Hook, his Makuta half lay dormant within himself. Bara Magna Later on, on Bara Magna, he became enemies with Malum, who told Jaller to stay out of his territory, or be killed. Eventually, Jaller's dormant evil awaken, and separated from him. This newborn "Shaller," a combination of "Shadow" and "Jaller," immediately proved himself to be a serious threat to Jaller and everything he holds dear. Shaller later kidnapped Rozelena, enraged Jaller went after him to save her. A brief hesitation during their fight when Jaller was trying to make sure she was okay caused him to have his left hand cut off by his dark side. Though seriously wounded, Jaller managed to beat Shaller and rescue the Toa of Water and carried her home. Jaller fought his evil twin countless times, even turning into his Fire Forme once just to win. Jaller and some of the other Toa of Hook's team would eventually freeze Shaller in a Toa Seal, which spared them of his threat for awhile. Their peace wouldn't last long though, as the seal which was later broken when Bacarr chipped off a piece, and obtained the same powers that created it. Jaller later fought Shaller once again, and thought he killed him for good, but Shaller stored a bit of his life force in the sand just before the finishing blow, he later came back as a friendly Agori named Eldster, he later revealed himself to be Shaller. Death Shaller broke into Hook's Base, demanding Hook help fix his mask, which had been turned into its Noble version after his last encounter with Jaller. Hook refused, so Shaller then broke into Hook's mask storage, and stole Hook's Kiril and Olmak. He then used the Olmak to get away, but Jaller chased after him, unfortunately the portal closed, leaving Jaller's legs behind. Hook and Dude went to fix Jaller's Mask, which had been crushed by Shaller. Jaller's legs ran around for awhile, until they were stopped by Veztakbra. Back at Shaller's base, Jaller tried fighting Shaller, but had trouble due to the fact that he had no legs, he discovered that he had a Kakama stuck to him when Shaller stole the masks, he attempted to use it, but ended up flying across the floor right at Shaller's feet, where he met his end. Back at the other base, Jaller's legs collapsed, Azon and Veztakbra wondered what happened, and thought that Jaller was dead, they then called Nightslasher to use his Tryna, so Jaller's legs could lead them to him, when they got there, Shaller greeted them, they then demanded where Jaller was, Shaller said, "You're not taking my trophy from me." He then attacked them, they then managed to knock Shaller unconscious, and found Jaller hanging on a wall. They didn't believe he was actually dead, because he always was able to sustain serious injuries. Shaller quickly regained consciousness, and literally threw them out. Azon, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra stood outside saddened by the fact that Jaller was really gone. They then broke the news to the rest of the team, and Hook decided to give Jaller's mask, which he just finished fixing, to Roselina, who was devastated by his passing. Jaller found himself in the afterlife, where he not only had his legs back, but his mask too, although he did not have his hand restored. He was told that he would only be dead for a week. Upon killing Jaller, Shaller's mask turned back to normal, and he started to wonder that if he is Jaller, why didn't he disappear, he then came to the conclusion that he is his own person now. Battle For Jaller's Body Creature soon found Shaller outside of his base, and attacked him, eventually Creature stabbed Shaller in the head with his poison-filled tail, Shaller struggled to stay conscious, Creature then broke into Shaller's base, and found Jaller's body, he then stole it, and ran outside, but not before Shaller could use his fire powers on Creature, who continued running. Eventually, Zombie, who had been flying by, literally ran into Creature, after getting up, Zombie's eye noticed that there were two beings before him, after figuring out the shape of the second being, Zombie realized that Creature had Jaller's lifeless body, and demanded it back, and attacked Creature, but he ended up badly beaten, and unconscious, but his eye ended up taking control of his body, and continued fighting, but also ended up losing, Zombie then regained consciousness, but was to badly injured, and was disappointed at the fact that he could't save Jaller's body, and said "Well, at least I'll see him soon," thinking he would die. He was soon found by Gelu, who had met him before, he recognized him, and wondered what to do, luckily Kiina, who had met Zombie before, and knew where he lived, helped Gelu take him to his home. Back at the base, Azon used his Staff of Fate to heal Zombie, when he woke up, he told about what happened, and that he thought he was gonna die, Azon, Nightslasher, Veztakbra, and Gelu then went to go and recover Jaller's body. They then ran into Shaller who simply threw Azon around, then left. They then continued to find Jaller, only to find out that Shaller had beaten them there, Azon and Veztakbra managed to knock him out, and told Nightslasher to quickly go back to the base to get some of the other Toa to create a Toa Seal to freeze Shaller, Nightslasher then flew off, only to hit and be hit by Dude riding the Destral Cycle, Nightslasher then explained what was happening, then they both realized that there were only five different elemental Toa Powers on the team, but they went to the base anyway to see if Hook knew anything that could help. When they got to the base, they asked Hook if the Vahi could work, which he looked up to check only to find out that it wouldn't work, so Dude and Nightslasher then went back to the site of the battle. Back at the battlefield, Shaller regained consciousness, then started taking everyone down one by one, starting with Bacarr. Shaller use his Jutlin on him to break apart most of his body then threw him around, knocking him unconscious, he then attacked Azon, then tore apart Veztakbra, then went to attack Creature, Hydra then helped Veztakbra put himself together, agreeing that both teams should work together to bring down Shaller, Hydra then went to help Creature, then Dude and Nightslasher showed up to help, then after some fighting from them, Shaller saying that was getting no where, flew into the air then used Shadow hands to rip apart Piraka and his team, the said to the members of Hook's Team that it was there turn, then did the same to them, only that Veztakbra partially survived, trying to crawl away, only to be stopped by Shaller, who knocked him down and asked Veztakbra, "That helmet's the only thing keeping you alive isn't it?" To which Veztakbra lied and said "No it's not, what makes you think that?" Shaller then replied "Then you wouldn't mind if I removed it." He then removed Veztakbra's helmet causing him to seemingly die, he then went and retrieved Jaller's body, flew off to his own base. Aftermath Back at Hook's base, Hook wondered why the others were taking so long, and decided to take Kardas and investigate where they were, only to find a everyone in pieces, he also found his Destral Cycle, he was angered about what he saw and hoped they weren't dead, he then decided to have Kardas take some of the parts, and he take the rest. Once back at the base, he and Kardas laid out everyone's parts, he then noticed that Veztakbra didn't have his helmet, and thought that he was gone for sure, Zombie saw Hook, and was also horrified by the sight. They were able to help the team make a full recovery that only took a week, although Veztakbra took three weeks to recover. Rebirth After his week in the afterlife, Jaller was told it was time for him to go, he was then sent to his lifeless body, still hanging on a wall, after an attempt to get down, he fell, and woke up Shaller, how simply put him back on the wall, not knowing he was alive, Jaller then tried again, succeeding, and then crawled out of the base. Once he reached the door, he used the Olmak to warp to Hook's Base, and was welcomed, after a while he realized that Shaller would come looking for him, so he prepared. He then waited outside, only to find out that Shaller was just showing up, they then fought, and just when things looked bad for Jaller, Hook showed up, and using his Vahi, slowed down time for Shaller, Jaller then brutally beat him down. Hook then returned time back to normal, and Shaller crawled away, and just when Jaller was about to fire a Zamor Sphere at him, Hook whack him in the head, saying "Don't give in to your anger." He later built a wing pack from what he claims to be all the scrap pieces he had left. He later met Dawg, and afterwards, he went to see how Azon was, and he then woke up saying, "Oh no, if Jaller's here that means I've died." Shaller's Rampage When Shalle achieved his New Bahemath forme, Jaller put together a team consisting of himself, Azon, Lesovikk, Zombie, and Dude to track down Shaller, after they found him, he absorbed Zombie and Lesovikk. Jaller then got angry and attacked Shaller, which made him blow up. Jaller was saddened about his death, but was told by Zombie that it was a good thing. Betrayal After being possessed by Shaller, Dawg mistakenly assumed he was kidnapped by Hook's team. He asked Creature to help him get revenge against them. Creature made Dawg a vile that would corrupt whoever he used it on. Dawg later went to get his revenge and threw the vile at Jaller. Jaller became a corrupt, dark version of his former self, whose power kept increasing. He renamed himself Maller and left the team. A team consisting of Hook, Dude, Nightslasher, Veztakbra, Azon, and Virex then set out to help their former ally. They eventually found Maller, who then quickly defeated them all, and nearly killed Nightslasher, until he was stopped by Azon. Shaller watched from the distance, hoping they would all kill each other and save him the trouble. Azon noticed Shaller and asked for help, telling him that if he lost, Maller would come after Shaller. Shaller reluctantly decided to help Azon, and the two defeated the hulking giant. Azon took him back to the base to be cured. Jaller later tried to leave the team again because he was afraid he might turn back into Maller, but was stopped by Azon. Universal Reform After a battle against "Olmak Guy" that caused the destruction of Hook's Olmak, and serious damage to Hook's Vahi and Evnika's Ignika there was a sudden temporal displacement which caused the most of the Lightningverse and several other universes to come together and also caused several events to never happen such as the Makuta of Karda Nui's death and Jaller originally being a training robot, this lead to the creation of the Varuverse. After the timeline settled Jaller found himself separated from the rest of the team. His former white armor was now its original red, save for a scarred leg, although he was now missing his beloved Axe. He set out to find his team unaware of the change in history. He eventually came across someone who asked him about "a mask of great power", although Jaller had no idea what he was talking about. Jaller was then knocked unconscious and had his mask stolen by the stranger. He was later found by Glacund who had Jaller's Copper Huna with him. They would later find a village where Jaller bought a weapon holster, and discover that they were no longer on Bara Magna. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality He usually goofs off, and doesn't really take anything serious, such as when he brushed off the fact he and Glacund were seemingly no longer on Bara Magna after the Universal Reform. When he fights however, he can be quite serious, especially when fighting, even more so when it's against Shaller. Jaller is very protective over Rozelena and would fight with his life should anything happen to her. This chivalry is the reason he lost his hand. He has a secret lab hidden behind a book case in his room where he can change his weapons, mask, and armor. He can be hot-headed, which gives him many rivals, such as Malum, or even Azon. Despite being called dumb, he is shown to be a skilled inventor, as he created his Wingpack, a Rocket Pack, and a couple weapons after the Universal Reform. Mask and Tools Jaller mainly wears a Great Hau, which was formerly red, but was permanently turned yellow after his first experience achieving his Fire Forme. His Hau is a also signifies his power. If Jaller is mutated, turned into a Shadow Toa, or if he uses all of his Elemental powers, his mask would turn dark gray until he recovers. When Jaller transforms into his Fire Form, his Hau turns into the shape of a Hau Nuva, although it is merely it's shape that changes, and functions like a normal Great Hau He also has a Kaukau, Miru, Pakari, Kakama, and Akaku. He wore Kakama that resembled a Rockoh T3 version of a Kakama Nuva when he died, he also occasionally wore a Great Jutlin when he was a Makuta. He acquired a powerless Copper Huna by unknown means, which he wears should anything happen to his Hau, so he won't be weakened without a mask. He keeps this Huna on a chain on his back, or will give it to someone he is travelling with, depending on the situation, should he need it. Jaller can be described as a Benkei-type Toa, as he uses seven distinct weapons after the timeline was rewritten. He currently uses his Axe, his Hook-Hand, a Laser-Staffed baton, a large two-handed blade he named the Crushing Sword (despite not being an actual sword), a Red-blade on his wrist, a Fire Chakram, and a Wingpack. He keeps his weapons in a holster he bought from a village on Aurea Magna. Before losing a hand, he always used his Lava Launcher, which he retired after it nearly killed Nightslasher, and Three-Bladed Scissors. Shaller would later steal the scissors, which he used to cut off Jaller's left hand. His Hook-Hand can also be have a claw, or be used as a flamethrower. In the past he's used a Flame Sword, Zamor Launchers, a Water Harpoon, and claws. Jaller also wears a green necklace. Being a Toa of Fire, Jaller can create or absorb heat. He can also channel his Fire abilities through his Hook-hand even if he has tool attached to it. With enough concentration, Jaller can actually make a sword out of solidified fire, should he need to. Formes Quotes Jaller: "OK, that's it, who knows how strong and ugly Shaller's gonna be next time, but his reign of terror has got to stop!" Azon: "Wow, Jaller, that was profound. Who knew you had it in you." Jaller: "Shut up." ---- "Protect the women, PROTECT THE WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!" -Jaller, after meeting New Bahemath. ---- Jaller: "Paging DR. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Azon: (Whacks Jaller with his Staff of Fate.) Jaller: "I think I'll go take a nap know." ---- "Good-bye old friend." - Jaller, after Shaller blew up. Appearances *''Who is Garjor?'' *''A Devastating Battle'' *''Enter Evnika'' *''Maskless'' *''Piraka's Terror'' *''The Last Glatorian'' *''Behind the Mask'' *''The Haunting'' *''Time Collision: A New World'' Jaller's Story *Jaller's Story I Special *''Toa 95 Comics: Guest Starring Jaller'' (Non-canon) *''Jaller Comics'' Trivia *Jaller was inspired by the Toa on "Voya Nui Online Game," because he has an array of weapons, armor, feet, and Masks. *He believes there is some good in Shaller. *No matter how many times Jaller's personality is changed, it always goes back to normal. **This has been featured. *Jaller is my favorite MOC. *Despite the fact that his mask is permanently yellow, and his left hand was cut off, they remain normal as Jzon. *If Jaller were to hypothetically obtain a Hau in any color, except an infected one, it would immediately turn yellow, due to his Fire Forme turning his original that color. *Jaller is the only Toa on Hook's Team to have died after the Universal Reform erased Hook's death from history. *A running gag after the Universal Reform is that whenever anyone asks Jaller about his origin, they end up getting interrupted before he can answer. See Also *Jaller (Recgameboy)/Gallery Category:Toa Category:Recgameboy Category:Makuta Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Aurea